This invention relates to toilets and, more particularly, to devices that control the position of a person sitting on a toilet.
It is well known that the toilet construction currently in use in the western world, including both the toilet bowls and the toilet seats, are not designed to take full advantage of the toilet user's physiological functions. Current toilet construction usually comprises a bowl attached to an inwardly sloping support and a seat of generally horizontal orientation. In brief, the shape of conventional toilets significantly interferes with blood circulation in the user's legs. Furthermore, the user's sitting position while on the toilet tends to compress the user's buttocks, thereby hampering the elimination process. It is significant that poor blood circulation and strain are among the leading causes of the painful condition of hemorrhoids.
Various studies regarding the toilet and elimination process have suggested that to maximize elimination efficacy and minimize strain on the toilet user, the user should assume a semi-squat position on the toilet. In this position, the user's thigh muscles, resting against the upper groin area, can result in the elimination of a larger percentage of excrement in the body.
In addition, the conventional toilet is made of a size to suit the average adult person. Thus, the conventional toilet is difficult to use by small children or other persons with very short legs. The short legs tend not to reach the ground and dangle unsupported. The person may experience discomfort or insecurity due to his dangling legs while using the toilet.
The prior art comprises sculpted toilet seats and foot rests from the toilet user. The sculpted toilet seats, which replace conventional seats, have elevated and depressed portions arranged so that (1) the user's buttocks is left uncompressed or (2) the user is urged to lean forward during the elimination process, in either case, the user relieves some of the strain otherwise encountered during the elimination process. Alternatively, the foot rests are either permanently attached to the toilet bowl support or temporarily hooked over the upper lip of the toilet bowl, usually between the existing seat and the bowl.
The prior art devices have three major drawbacks. First, those devices that are permanently attached to the toilet do not allow for use of that toilet in a conventional manner by persons who prefer the conventional toilet setup. Second, the detachable devices need a place for storage and often require more time to set up than is available when a person needs to use the toilet. Third, the devices in general are visually unattractive or intimidating to the user.
In addition, the sculpted toilet seats do not alleviate the leg dangling of small children or other persons with very short legs.